Tradeskill Timeline
Tradeskillers have a series of quests available to them outside of the standard repeatable work orders. These quests yield rewards including advanced recipe books, tradeskill cloaks, faction, and tradeskill experience. All tradeskill quests can be performed by low level adventurers, although they do require visiting progressively higher level (and more dangerous) zones. Invisibility or Stealth and/or grouping with a group of high level adventurers is recommended. What's not included There are several quests in EQ2 which require tradeskill ability but do not provide any inherent rewards to tradeskillers. Quests which are not elaborated upon in this timeline include: * yield recipes (e.g. Kicking the Bird Out of the Nest, Golden Acorn, ...) * grant harvesting items (e.g. Reinforcing a Relic, A Gathering Obsession...) * simply require you to craft something (e.g. A Thorn of Old, An Axe from the Past, ...) * simply require you to harvest something (e.g. Casualties of the War of the Fay, These Boots Were Made For..., ...) Some of the above quests will help you gain tradeskill experience by crafting. However, they do not cleanly fit into a clear progressive series of quests. Also, the quests themselves do not grant you direct tradeskill experience, per se - just the opportunity to craft the relatively high level items needed to complete the quests. Tradeskill Quest Progression as envisioned by SoE for GU 57 Information provided from the Tradeskill Panel slides at the 2010 Fan Faire # Level 1 - 9: "If I Had A Hammer" intro & tutorial # Level 10 - 19: New Halas good/evil # Level 20 - 29: Butcherblock # Level 30 - 39: Steamfont # Level 40 - 49: Lavastorm # Level 50 - 59: Mara quests, Far Seas missions & TSO # Level 60 - 69: Kunark sokokar questline # Level 70 - 79: Kunark factions, epic quest # Level 80 - 89: Sentinal's Fate factions, signature quest Levels 1-9: Crafting Tutorial Timeline New tradeskillers are given an opportunity to try out all nine tradeskill classes and determine their favorite. # Optional: Talk to a Crafting Trainer to receive artisan level 2. # Optional starting quest: Becoming a Crafter in Timorous Deep (level 1, available to all characters). # Optional harvesting quest: Tutorial: Learning to Harvest (adventurer level 2) - harvesting on any T1 zone # Optional tradeskill quest: If I Had A Hammer (adventurer level 5) # Tutorial: Forging Ahead (tradeskill level 3) - crafting # Tutorial: Countering Problems (4) - crafting # Tutorial: Learning to Cook (5) - crafting # Tutorial: The Art of Weapons (6) - crafting # Tutorial: Scribing Scrolls (7) - crafting # Tutorial: Alchemical Experiments (8) - crafting # Tutorial: Essential Outfitting (9) - crafting #* If you gain Artisan level 9 before completing this quest, gain level 10 before turning it in. (See below.) Levels 10-19 Once you have attained Artisan level 9, you must choose your crafting class by talking to a Crafting Trainer and choosing either Scholar, Craftsman or Outfitter. You will reach level 10 upon contacting this NPC. Most players will want to do this before turning in Tutorial: Essential Outfitting, since you can gain more tradeskill experience that way. For artisan levels 10 through 19, there are new tradeskill quests. There is a questline in New Halas, for example, that gives a rare for each quest completed and at the end you can buy all the level 10-19 advanced books for a few silver each. You can also gain experience by crafting items. Upon reaching Artisan level 19, you will once again need to make a choice on your tradeskilling career. You will gain level 20 by talking to a Crafting Trainer and choosing your Artisan subclass from: * If you're a Scholar: ** Jeweler (Scout combat arts, belts, scarves, rings, earrings etc.) ** Sage (Mage and Priest scrolls) ** Alchemist (Fighter combat arts, spells, poisons and potions) * If you're an Outfitter: ** Tailor (Cloth and Leather Armor etc.) ** Armorsmith (Plate and Chain Armor) ** Weaponsmith (for metal weapons) * If you're a Craftsman: ** Woodworker (Staves, Bows, totems, ammo, wooden weapons etc.) ** Provisioner (food and drink) ** Carpenter (house items, repair kits, sales displays and altars etc.) Levels 20-60: Tradeskill Writs and Craftsman Timeline Starting at level 20, you may perform repeatable City Tradeskill Tasks Quests to earn tradeskill experience, faction with your tradeskill society, Status points, and money. (See article: Tradeskill Writs for further information.) Tradeskill City Tasks are broken up into Rush Orders, which require you to craft 6 items in a limited time (currently 8 minutes, 30 seconds) and Work Orders, which require you to craft 12 items with no time limit. See any Rush Orders or Work Orders for your tradeskill writs. In addition to these repeatable quests and the bonus experience gained from discovering new recipes, there are a series of optional quests which yield faction, advanced recipe books, and special tradeskill cloaks. This tradeskill quest line is called the Craftsman Timeline: # Journeyman Service (20) - harvesting in The Thundering Steppes # Tradesman Service (35) - crafting # Advanced Tradesman Service (45) - crafting # Advanced Journeyman Tasks (55) - crafting several items for an NPC in the Sinking Sands (a T6 zone) # Senior Crafter Service (60) - harvesting and collecting items and objects in Tenebrous Tangle (a T7 zone) and crafting Levels 20-30: Butcherblock Mountains Cordelia Galeston * A Binding Contract <--- includes the supply list for Butcherblock Mountains crafting quests! * For the Greater Goods * Freelance Fletcher * Turning Turtle * The Bear Essentials * Dwarven Blades Bartleby Blatherback * Dwarven Blades * Alternate Assayer * Smith-on-the-Spot * Good Ore Bad? Levels 30-40 Steamfont Karalyn Cinderton * Material Support <--- includes the supply list for Steamfont Mountains crafting quests! * Essaying Assaying * Building A Better Dummy, Part 1 Jamie Sprocketbreaker * 'Snot A Problem * You're In The Gnarmy Now * Beaks Away! Adam Cogbuster * Building A Better Dummy, Part 2 * Building A Better Dummy, Part 3 Levels 30-40 Butcherblock Mountains Ellerith Groundspark *Dirt Digging (30) *Dirty Work (Tradeskill) (30) *Tools For Their Trade (30) *Further Research (30) *Over Their Heads (30) Levels 40-50: Lavastorm With LU51, Lavastorm got a handful of tradeskill quests added to its content. Purrla *Crafty Sootfoots: Scouting About (45) <--- include the supply list for Lavastorm crafting quests! *Crafty Sootfoots: Another Man's Treasure (45) *Crafty Sootfoots: Corporate Espionage (45) Smakametta *Sootfoot Service: Special Delivery (45) *Sootfoot Service: Bellowing for Help (45) *Sootfoot Service: Ore Spillage (45) *Sootfoot Service: Repairing the Repairs (45) *Sootfoot Service: Hot Rocks (45) After completing all these quests, your final reward is a Sootfoot Armoring Secrets recipe book. There are also two new red shiny collections available: Sootfoot Forge Scraps (Lavastorm) and Deathfist Forge Scraps (Zek) which allows you to craft the Sootfoot and Deathfist armors in your home or guild hall. Level 50: Sages Only This is the quest that allows Sages to craft player-written books. # (50) Levels 50-80: The Shadow Odyssey Crafting The new Supply Division of the The Far Seas Trading Company has set up shop on the Isle of Mara and needs your help. New solo and group Missions are available which offer a variety of rewards including tradeskill jewelry, recipe books for Primal Velium Shard armor (group mission instance loot), and Far Seas Trading Company Tokens. These tokens can be used to purchase tradeskill-appropriate jewelry, cloaks, mounts, clothing, limited charge recipes, and recipe books for Void Shard and Mark of Manaar armor. Head to The Isle of Mara and find the Supply Division staffers (Kaisha Swifteasel, Madria Varas) in the second story of the Tavern (the building with the mailbox by the front door). *''Note: if your adventure level is too far below the level of the tradeskill quest, you *may* not see a quest feather above the staffers head - go ahead and hail them anyway to get their quests.'' *''Note: You can do the Mara tradeskill missions once you have achieved level 50 in your tradeskill profession. You no longer have to complete Ship Out first. However in order to do the repeatable Mara tradeskill writs, you must be formally introduced to the Far Seas Supply Division by completing the quest Ship Out in the Moors of Ykesha. You can get to Moors by bell, the Airship from The Sinking Sands, Druid Ring or the Ulteran Spires. Once you have, talk to Aymee Quickspoke in the tradeskill area to start this quest.'' # Ship Out (50) -- faction # Solo Tradeskill Mission (once per week, resetting each Wednesday at 11pm PST) on the Isle of Mara from table near Madria ## Far Seas Supply Division - A Recipe for Disaster (50) ## Far Seas Supply Division - Rescuing the Relics (50) ##*''It is easier to zone in if you have done the Access to Tower of the Four Winds, but you can play with the camera angle to click the zone-in hatch without actually entering the tower.'' ## Far Seas Supply Division - Restocking the Stores (50) # Group Tradeskill Missions (a different one is made available each day, on a rotation) on the Isle of Mara from Madria Varas. #*''Note: these quests reset at midnight, pacific time, each day, so if you haven't finished the quest and are looking for help from crafters (other than the original group you zoned in with), they won't be able to get the same quest you're working on even though you have 2 days in which to finish it. #*''Note: buy the Mission Stone from Koros Splinterlimb (first floor) for a quick transport to the tradeskill instance. It is possible to solo the group tradeskill mission, but extremely difficult as the crafted items are level 70, and somewhat hard to do with non-main crafting profession ability levels.'' #*''Note: be sure to counter all the tradeskill events, as some will reward you with rares or Far Seas Tokens.'' ## Shipyard Services (50) -- The Shipyard Cove in The Commonlands ## Clockwork Rescue (50) -- The Clockwork Workshop, entered from within the Gnomeland Security Headquarters in Steamfont Mountains. ## Emergency Portal Repairs (50) -- Palace of the Ancient One from The Overlook in Moors of Ykesha ## Supply Stocking (50) -- Firemyst Gully: Supply Shortage in Antonica # Far Seas Supply Division repeatable faction writs are available in The Isle of Mara. Faction writs are offered for all artisans at level 54, 59, 64, 69, 74, and 79. For example: ## Far Seas Arcana Requisition 54 (Rush Order) There are a variety of other tradeskill quests in Moors of Ykesha. Faction can be raised with Survival Accord at Firmroot Moot and also the two rival camps of the Guktan Guard (in Tupta) and Clan Grobb, all of which have some nice clothing and other rewards. They will all give you daily tradeskill quests so you can improve their faction (and possibly reduce the faction to the rival), but after finishing Ship Out you can also go back to * Mug at Firmroot Moot and get *# Firmroot Moot Meet *# Survival Concerns * Varick Stoutheart at Tupta and get *# Termite Troubles, Part I *# Termite Troubles, Part II *# Termite Troubles, Part III *# Termite Troubles, Part IV * Zubzub at Grobb and get *# Zubzub's Munchies, Part I *# Zubzub's Munchies, Part II *# Zubzub's Munchies, Part III *# Zubzub's Munchies, Part IV In addition to some tradeskill experience, finishing these quests should alone give you a good start to having enough faction to purchase some of the items from the faction merchants in the camps. Level 55: Fallen Dynasty tradeskill quests At level 50, if you have 240+ harvesting skills, you can start the Fallen Dynasty quests in The Village of Shin (Island of Mara) to receive a special 36-slot harvesting bag, plus a charm to improve your tradeskill success chance as well as two pieces of unique handcrafted furniture. # Prerequisite: Improving Relations with the Locals (55) - speaking to NPCs # Your artisan class-specific Fallen Dynasty Tradeskill Quest (55) - all quests include harvesting #*Armorer: The Honor in Armor #*Tailor: The Villagers' New Clothes #*Weaponsmith: The Silken Sword #*Alchemist: Spark's Aflame #*Jeweler: The Jeweler's Mystery #*Sage: The Legendary Paper #*Carpenter: Death's Table #*Woodworker: Kim's Totem Class #*Provisioner: Providing for an Exotic Feast Also from Mara, is a questline for the Cloak of the Harvester. The first quest in the series can be started at level 5 (adventurer or tradeskiller), however, each quest in the series requires a minimum level to acquire (5, 15, 25 and so on). While strictly speaking not a pure tradeskill quest -- it rather focuses on a lot of harvesting -- you do get tradeskill experience for each quest. #A Gathering Obsession (1+ harvesting skills) #A Gathering Obsession, Part II (20+ harvesting skills) #A Gathering Obsession, Part III (90+ harvesting skills) #A Gathering Obsession, Part IV (140+ harvesting skills) #A Gathering Obsession, Part V (190+ harvesting skills) #A Gathering Obsession, Part VI (240+ harvesting skills) #A Gathering Obsession, Part VII (250+ harvesting skills) #A Gathering Obsession, Part VIII (340+ harvesting skills) #A Gathering Obsession, Final Errand Continued in: #The Return Of A Gathering Obsession (Level 90 required) Levels 65-70: Sokokar Timeline This is a Rise of Kunark quest timeline for artisans (starting as early as level 65) which rewards a Sokokar. The sokokar is the primary means of transportation through the vast Kunark zones. This quest starts on the docks of the Kylong Plains. If you have already completed the adventuring timeline rewarding the pet sokokar, you won't be rewarded it a second time (and vice versa). # Fangs Away! (68) # An Eye in the Sky (69) # Sticking My Ore In (69) # Preparations for the Rescue (70) # Is It Good News? (70) Level 70: Alchemists Only This is the quest that allows Alchemists to distill dusts into higher level ones. # (70) Levels 70-75: Rise of Kunark Crafting Due to the conflicts between races in the Rise of Kunark expansion, tradeskilling is divided into factions. Bathezid's Watch, Riliss, and Legion of Danak each initially greet outsiders with hostility and will kill you on sight. Level 70 tradeskillers can start questing with the New Lands, New Profits quest to gain enough faction with Bathezid's Watch and Riliss to enter and tradeskill in these areas. This quest is especially challenging to low level adventurers as it requires traveling into the Fens of Nathsar which is full of high level mobs. Making use of stealth, invisibility, and grouping up with high level adventurers are recommended. Level 75 tradeskillers can get High Risks, Higher Profits - Part 1 and gain enough faction with Legion of Danak to enter and tradeskill in the Danak Shipyard area. Again, this quest can be challenging to finish as you need to navigate through areas of high level mobs. Once you complete the questline, you will be able to perform tradeskilling writs (tasks) for the relevant factions. Gaining -20,000 faction with Bathezid's Watch will allow you to start your Epic Tradeskill quest at level 80. Gaining +20,000 and +30,000 faction with Bathezid's Watch, Riliss, and/or Legion of Danak gives you access to special recipe books from each faction for unique items you can craft. # New Lands, New Profits (70) -- Bathezid's Watch and Riliss factions # High Risks, Higher Profits - Part 1 (75) -- Legion of Danak faction and tradeskill experience # Not Your Ordinary Messenger - Part 1 # A Master's Back to Basics # Not Your Ordinary Messenger - Part 2 # High Risks, Higher Profits - Part 2 Level 80: Artisan Epic Timeline At level 80, the Epic Tradeskilling quest line becomes available. The Epic Tradeskill quests also require at least -20,000 faction with Bathezid's Watch. This quest series will require you to seek the assistance of one high-level member of each of the 8 other tradeskill classes, as all 9 crafting skills are required to complete the final part of the quest. As each of the 9 components of this final quest are No Trade, the Commission System must be used. (The items are now Heirloom, so at least you can trade them among your alts on the same account, assuming they are on the same server.) The reward is a tradeskill cloak (example: Cloak of the Master Alchemist), a "Master Artisan" title and the Earring of the Solstice which allows you to see Master Artisan Red Shinies. # Sarnak Supply Stocking (80) # Bixie Distraction (80) # Anything for Jumjum (80) # Scholar Errands, Outfitter Errands, or Craftsman Errands (80) # The Proof of the Pudding (80) Levels 80-90: Sentinel's Fate Crafting Sentinel's Fate introduced a lot of new quests for crafters. To keep this page organized, you will find the details on a seperate page: Sentinel's Fate Crafting Timeline Level 90: Destiny of Velious Crafting Destiny of Velious introduced a lot of new quests for crafters. To keep this page organized, you will find the details on a seperate page: Destiny of Velious Crafting Timeline Category:Timelines Category:Tradeskilling Far Seas Supply Division